Our focus is the development of approaches to study the regulation of gastro-intestinal functions. Of particular concern are the regulation of intestinal absorption and metabolism, and the responses related to oral exposure to toxins. Current examples of these studies are the role of L-glycerol-3-phosphate in colon energy metabolism, NAD-linked L-glycerol-3-phosphate dehydrogenase in the metabolism of methylazoxymethanol and tumorgenesis, the factors involved in relative rates of intestinal tip and crypt cell protein synthesis, and the inhibition of lipid absorption and intestinal cell protein synthesis by 2,3,7,8-tetrachlorodibenzo-p-dioxin (TCDD). The regulation of these processes is examined necessarily at the cellular, subcellular and molecular levels. Formerly titled "Gastrointestinal Function and Toxicology."